


Reasons

by yeeti_spageeti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: God is a bitch, God is protective, Hurt Lucifer, I’m sorry but I’m a sucker for Frances McDormand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeti_spageeti/pseuds/yeeti_spageeti
Summary: God and Lucifer meet after Armageddon.
Relationships: God & Agnes Nutter, God/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a one shot that I’ve finished up, not the best writing but I’ve wanted to finish this for AGESSSSSS

Everyone knew, that St James Park was the only proper place for a clandestine meeting in London. An angel, and a demon had been meeting there for centuries. Another ethereal and occult pair had started using it as a hangout spot recently as well, although it was usually a more active meeting, in all senses of the word.

The newest pair, that would be taking up a bench on this cold Wednesday afternoon that we join this story, were probably the most unlikely pair, in the entire of human history and onwards, to ever sit side by side.

She was already sat there, of course. Salt-and-pepper hair around the slim face She corporated for Herself, to match Her equally slim body, which today, was dressed in a simple white shirt tucked into blue jeans. Aged hands with neat short nails were clasped together, as She watched three ducks battle it out over an enormous piece of bread, smiling.

He appeared from the long path, Doc Martens thudding on the tarmac, fists stuffed into a near-falling apart leather jacket. The typical embodiment of a rebel.

He plonked down on the bench, not making eye contact with his Mother, blue eyes piercing a passing couple. Suddenly, the woman of the pair, just as they made it to the end of the bench, said to her partner, “Do you love me?”

He grinned slyly, and spoke to Her indirectly, “Small temptations. Easy, and quick.”

She kept watching the three ducks, “You’re getting better at the subtle stuff, I see.”

He shrugged, “I try my best.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the scenes unfolding around them.

“Why did you call me here, then?” He abruptly said, hands moving to rest on his thighs.

“Armageddon. Thought you would like to talk about it.” Her tone was calm. Too calm.

“Yeah, what the fuck was that all about?” He threw his hands up in the air, suddenly angry, “ Six thousand years, and that’s what I get?”

She shrugged, clothes eerily not even making a sound, “It’s ineffable.”

He rolled his eyes, turning to Her, “That’s not a proper answer.”

“It’s all you’re getting.” She grinned to Herself, and then left the pair with a silence between them, only filled with crowd chatter, a child laughing, an old couple reminiscing.

Furrowing his brows in thought, he let the quiet echo between them, giving him time to mull things over.

He crossed his legs lazily, knee parallel with the floor, before his thoughts caved in, and he replied with the softness tone possible, one he didn’t recognise himself, “Why did you do it?”

She turned Her head to him, and cocked it, genuinely interested, “Do what?” Her American accent chided.

“The Earth. The Universe. Humans.” His voice reminded Her of a time before this. Before the Garden, and the human race. Her breath hitched, and a look of surprise (which did not suit Her) snuck onto Her face.

“There are reasons.” She paced Herself, “Reasons I cannot reveal to you.”

He turned hostile again, remembering who he was and why he was here, “ And why is that?”

“ Because you would use that information for your own gain.” She stood abruptly, eyes meeting his for the first time, “And that, would not be good.”

He scoffed, “I’m never good. I’m a fucking demon.” He rolled his eyes for more effect, not that it phased Her.

“I think I know that.” A small laugh slipped out, and the sides of Her mouth drifted up, “Best be off. Unless you have anything else to discuss?”

He shook his head, offering up a small “Nope.” as conformation. He wasn’t up for talking, especially with Her.

“ Good.”She started to walk away, and, although he didn’t admit it, a small pang in his stomach told him to chase after Her. He could explain why it was there, but he would never say that out loud, not even under threat of Holy Water.

So when She turned back around, only a few metres from him, something inside him popped, and he fought it back down, instead scowling at Her and replying with a hostile, “What?”

He knew She knew. She was God, after all.

“Do Me a favour. You’ve got Adultery Pulsifer down there, yes?”

He nodded, “Yep. Why?”

A fire seemed to light behind Her eyes, as She turned square onto him, hands idly by Her side.

“Give him Hell, from Me. Personally.” Her figure seemed domineering, at this point. As if She was protecting something. He wasn’t sure what, though.

He sighed, rolling his eyes again, “If I must.” He replied, but honestly, he was happy to.

She didn’t reply, just flashed him a smile. Then, She turned away, and as he watched Her go, She seemed to disappear into a thick fog that had miraculously descended on the park.

“Show off.” He whispered, before thudding off in the other direction, disappearing into the ground as soon as possible, not bothering to miracle any distractions. The more mess and rumours he could stir up with humans, the better.  
More mess for angels to clear up. Better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m a sucker for the Agnes/God pairing, that’s the reason behind God wanting to give Adultery Pulsifer Hell! 
> 
> See ya soon angels! 😇


End file.
